Winx Club - Episode 215
The Show Must Go On! is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis Musa was invited to perform at a concert at Red Fountain, but her father, Ho-Boe, forbids her from doing so. He threatens her that if she performs at the concert, he will pull her out of Alfea. At the same time, Stormy planned to attack her at her concert and disguised herself as a fairy. The concert goes smoothly, until Stormy comes and attack her. Finally, with help and encouragement from Riven, the audience assists Musa by singing and Stormy is forced out of Red Fountain. Afterwards, Musa and her father go to Melody to visit her mother, Matlin's grave. Major Events *Musa pays a visit to her mother's grave where she tells the whole story of the episode. *Musa's father arrives and threatens to have Musa to be removed from Alfea. *Musa explains the story of her parents and childhood, and her father's hatred towards music. *Musa's father loves music again and decides to let Musa stay at Alfea. *Riven assists Musa in defeating Stormy and he meets Musa's father. Debuts *Ho-Boe Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Flora **Stella **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Faragonda *Codatorta *Trix **Stormy *Ho-Boe *Matlin *Mirta *Francis *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Timmy *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Livy **Chatta **Zing **Glim **Piff **Tune *Griffin *Saladin *Lucy *Amaryl Spells used Coming soon... Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... 4Kids *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Dani Shaffel as Tecna *Lisa Ortiz as Matlin *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Suzy Myers as Stormy Rai English Coming soon... Scripts Songs Trivia *This is the only episode where Stormy goes solo. Icy and Darcy do not appear in this episode. *Musa's mother has a new look to her. *In the RAI version, Stormy attacks Alfea in the episode before this one. *Tecna returns in this episode. *Bloom and Flora make a cameo appearance in this episode. *In the RAI version, Stella and Musa sing together before Musa's solo. *During the song in RAI, Stella comically dropped the mic stand or fell over repeatedly. At the end of the song, she dropped the mic hard, sending a loud feedback wave all over the stadium and the audience covering their ears in pain. Stella quickly stands it back up before leaving, which falls over again. *Layla's dance performance with Mirta and Francis from the RAI version was excluded. *In the 4Kids dub, the scene where Musa wakes up from a bad dream is reused footage from episode 16 of Season 1. *In RAI, this whole episode was being narrated by Musa, who was telling the story to her mother's grave. *This is another one of the few episodes where both 4Kids and RAI use the same line: Stormy has left the building. *The song Musa sings in the 4Kids version is called: "Magic In My Heart", just as the 4Kids title. *The song Musa sings in the RAI English version is called: A Sky Without Moon and Stars. It is also performed by Musa in The Winx Power Show, but is called Il Canto di Musa (The song of Musa/Musa's Song). *4Kids cut out the special ending which was all the Winx plus Mirta, Francis and Lucy performing the ending song, "It Feels Like Magic". *Most of this episode is shown out of sequence in the 4Kids version. In the RAI English, Stella and Musa perform their duet first, then Musa performs her song and is attacked by Stormy. *4Kids also cut out the part where Brandon was thinking about Stormy in disguise. *Riven's line has been changed. In the RAI version he yells: "Come on you idiots, do what Musa says!" *The dance Brandon and Sky performed was the traditional Fire Knife dance from the Samoan Islands. *The tenth episode of the first season of Babar has the same title as this Winx episode. Mistakes *While Brandon is performing on the stage with Sky, he is shown in the group of spectators. *In the special ending, Mirta is seen on stage and in the crowd at the same time. *In one scene, Musa's white tee and red vest become a red polo. Quotes "If you perform in that concert tomorrow night, I'm withdrawing you from Alfea. Now this discussion is over!" '- Ho-Boe' "Your daughter is pretty amazing, isn't she?"'' '' "She sure is. She's just like her mother." '''Riven and Musa's father, Ho-Boe, '''talking about Musa (4Kids version) ''"Stormy has left the building."'' - Musa''' Videos 4Kids Rai English Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume